Bendy's Secrets
by MegaMon2580
Summary: When Henry was asked to babysit Bendy, he never expected Bendy to have as many secrets as he did. What the hell did Joey do to him?
1. Creation

Hey guys! I'm back with another story. I _really_ should try and finish up my other two stories To Find an Elemental Master and The Silent Red Ranger, but I couldn't help myself. Ugh. Anyways, enjoy the chapter (yes, it'll be a multichapter story (again)).

* * *

Henry was in the middle of animating for Joey when he heard shoes running to his office. Now, that perked Henry's curiosity as no one ever ran in the workshop. Joey never allowed it. So he walked out of his corner and was about to yell at the person when he felt a small figure bump into him and run behind his legs. He then saw Joey fast walking when he stopped in front of Henry.

"Ah, I see you've found Bendy," Joey said.

"Bendy?" Henry started to question when he realized who, exactly, was behind him. He was about 3 feet tall and was black and white. He had pie shaped eyes and small horns.

"Yes. Now, Bendy, you can't run around in the studio like that. I hope he didn't bother you too much, Henry."

"No no, I needed a distraction anyway."

Joey had a slight glint in his eye. "Henry, I wanted to show Bendy to you first since you're the main animator."

Henry nodded, but he knew the unspoken truth. Joey was saying that because he was the creator of Bendy, not just because he was the animator. Joey liked to take the credit for the creation of Bendy, Boris, and Alice, but Bendy was _Henry's_. Henry created Bendy.

"Anyways, I was hoping you could watch Bendy for me while I take care of some things," Joey said.

"Of course," Henry responded.

With that, Joey nodded and knelt down next to Bendy.

"Now, Bendy. I'm going to leave you here with Henry for a bit, okay?"

"But, Joey, you've never left me with anyone before," Bendy protested.

"I know, but Henry's a good guy. He'd never hurt you."

Bendy nodded and seemed to accept Joey's answer.

"I'll be back later on," Joey said.

He patted Bendy on the head once more and left the little corner office.

"So, Bendy, what do you want to know?" Henry said after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't know. Joey's only let me see the Ink Machine room and his office. But that's it," Bendy responded.

"When were you created? Do you know?"

"A week ago, I think."

"I see," it got quiet before Henry spoke up again. "Have you ever tried to draw?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, would you like to try?"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!"

Henry laughed and pulled out a clean sheet of paper and a pointy pencil. He then pulled up a chair next to his own and let Bendy climb into it.

"So, Bendy, what would you like to draw?" Henry asked his creation.

"Gosh, I don't know, Mr. Henry. I don't even know if I _can_ draw," Bendy said with surprise.

"Well, how about you give it a try, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Henry chuckled at Bendy's enthusiasm. He went back to his animations for a moment until he felt a timid tap on his shoulder.

"Yes, Bendy?" Henry asked without even looking up.

"Can I see a drawing of myself from an animation?" Bendy asked quietly.

"Of course."

He dug into his drawers and tried to fish out the paper that was a copy of his final design. The original copy of Bendy's final design was very special. In fact, if tampered with, it could change Bendy's appearance to the drawer's content. So he made two copies: one for Joey and one for himself. The original was hiding out of sight.

He set the drawing in front of the alive toon and watched as Bendy tried to figure out how to draw it.

"Need any help?" Henry asked.

"Maybe," Bendy admitted softly.

Henry laughed. "First, I want you to draw a circle for the head. Don't worry about the horns for now, okay?"

Bendy nodded. Bendy picked up the pencil with his right hand before wrinkling his non-existent nose and put the pencil in his left hand. This made Henry's heart swell slightly. Henry himself was a lefty while Joey was a righty. Bendy then drew a shaky circle. As Henry told Bendy what to draw, the toon finally got a shaky Bendy on the paper.

"Did I do good?" Bendy asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Bendy, you did well," Henry corrected automatically.

Bendy beamed. They continued to draw and animate (in Henry's case) until Joey came by to take Bendy back.

"Thanks for watching him, Henry. I don't know what I'd do without you," Joey said.

"It was no problem. Bendy kept me company and drew a bit," Henry said.

Joey's eyes lit up. "Which hand did he use? He was created with yours and my blood, after all."

Henry blinked. "He used his left hand. He's a lefty like me."

"I see."

Joey left it on that note and gently guided Bendy back to wherever he had come from to begin with.

"Bye, Henry! See you later!" Bendy called back.

Henry waved back with a wide smile. Bendy was just full of curiosity and potential. And he would make sure he brought out the best of it.

* * *

It was the following Friday the next time Henry saw Bendy. When the little toon demon saw Henry, he ran up to the animator and hugged his waist as that was all he could reach. Joey nodded to himself and left them alone.

"Hi, Bendy. How're you doing today?" Henry asked.

"I'm doing good!" Bendy said in excitement. He was practically vibrating.

"That's great! You wanna draw again today?"

"Uh huh! Only this time, I wanna draw Boris!"

"Boris?"

"Uh huh!"

Henry chuckled. Bendy was like a seven-year-old who was eager to see the world around him. Speaking of…

"Bendy, has Joey seemed weird to you since you were created?"

"I don't think so. Why?" Bendy questioned.

"No reason. I was just curious is all."

"Oh, okay."

They got back into Henry's office and pulled out a copy of Boris's final design. Joey _did_ have the original of Boris's final design while Henry only had a copy, unlike with a certain Dancing Demon.

"Bendy, why did you want to draw Boris?" Henry asked in curiosity.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Joey created Boris like he created me today!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! And he was going to show Boris off next Friday! I wanted to tell you right then, but Joey said no."

"Joey said no?"

"Joey said I couldn't tell anyone. Can you not tell Joey that I told you? He'd be really mad if he found out."

"I won't tell Joey, I promise."

"Thank you, Henry!"

Henry chuckled and he patted the little toon on his head in between the horns. Bendy beamed. By the end of the day, Bendy had a shaky Boris drawn out. Henry smiled at Bendy's enthusiasm at the fact that he did a great job of drawing Boris. Joey came by to pick Bendy up. The only difference was that Bendy flinched just the slightest when Joey placed a hand on his back. Henry only picked it up because he had been animating and drawing Bendy for as long as he was in school.

* * *

A month later, it was routine that Bendy come and hang out with Henry for the day every Friday and they would draw together. Bendy had drawn Alice when she was created (under the orders not to tell anyone by Joey but told Henry anyway). In fact, Henry had met both Boris and Alice. They looked just like they did in the cartoons. Boris a tall sixteen-year-old and Alice a petite thirteen-year-old. Bendy though, he was a very petite ten-year-old. He was shorter than Alice herself! Joey had complained to Henry that Bendy acted like he was seven. Henry normally would have laughed, saying that it was normal for Bendy to act like that as was intended, but he bit his tongue.

In fact, Joey was dropping Bendy off with Henry again. Joey didn't even say anything; he just simply gave Bendy a look and walked off.

"Hi, Bendy! Who do you wanna draw today?" Henry asked.

By then, Bendy had already drawn pretty much everyone from Boris and Alice to the Butcher Gang. Bendy even drew characters together. He was still a little shaky, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before.

"I dunno. Maybe I can try to draw you?" Bendy said in a questioning voice.

"Sure you can! I wanna see what you come up with," Henry responded.

Bendy beamed and picked up the pencil with his left hand. He tapped his lips in thought. Henry chuckled and went back to his animations. Later on, when he felt a tap on his shoulder, there was a cartoon version of Henry. The toon had short fluffy hair, big doe eyes, and a slightly angular face. His body had squared off shoulders, but with a curve to them. His legs were long, but they weren't too long for the body. There was also a soft, almost timid smile on toon Henry's face.

"Do you like it, Henry?" Bendy asked hesitantly.

"Like it? I love it!" Henry exclaimed.

That comment made Bendy vibrate in his seat.

"You're doing really well! The toon is perfect!"

At the word 'perfect', Bendy froze. His eyes and face darkened just the slightest.

"Bendy? Is something wrong?" Henry asked.

"That word," was all Bendy said.

Henry waited for Bendy to elaborate. He knew not to push the little toon. He'd seen Alice do it and Bendy simply lashed out at her in words. His form had dripped slightly, his ink covering his right eye. When Bendy realized what had happened, he pulled his ink back together and cried. He profusely apologized to Alice over and over again.

"I _hate_ that word. Joey says it all the time. Says that nothing's _perfect_ enough for him," Bendy spat the word out like it was venom. "Says that _Boris_ and _Alice_ aren't _perfect_ ; says that _I'm_ not perfect. Me! The first creation!"

Henry nodded and encouraged Bendy to keep going. His ink was running slightly.

"Joey always, _always_ says nothing's _perfect_. _Everything_ has flaws. He dislikes _imperfection_. He _loathes_ it! He tried to fix me to make me _perfect_ , but he couldn't!"

Bendy's ink was now covering his right eye. His hands had ink streaming down them. The ink was on the walls, coating it with web-like designs.

"He said I was _perfect_ until he made me a monster. He made me a _**dEmOn**_!"

The word 'demon' had another voice behind it. It was a garbled mess of Bendy's voice and a demonic one. It held pure anger. Henry came forward and put a hand on Bendy's shoulder. He used his left hand to wipe the ink away from Bendy's eye. The ink webs on the walls stopped and Bendy's ink stopped running. He looked at Henry and widened his eyes.

"Oh no. Henry, I'm so…"

" _ **BENDY!**_ "

Bendy flinched when he heard Joey's voice from the door.

"H-hi there, J-Joey…" Bendy started to say before Joey cut him off.

"Office. _**Now**_ ," Joey hissed.

Bendy shuddered at the ice in his voice but obeyed. Henry noticed how Joey's light brown eyes were darker than normal. They held something, but he couldn't determine it as Joey walked briskly away.

* * *

Ooo, what'll happen? We'll just have to wait and see! LOL. I have a pretty good idea of where this story'll go; now I just need to put the ideas down.

~MegaMon2580


	2. Two Weeks Later

Wow... 9 favorites, 5 follows, and two reviews... all within a week?! Wholy shit! That's incredible! I didn't think it would get so much attention, but boy was I wrong! Anyways, you're not here to hear me rant, you're here for the story (I guessed correctly, didn't I?).

* * *

It was a cool Friday afternoon. It had been two weeks since he'd seen Bendy. He'd seen Alice and Boris walking around. He'd asked them where Bendy was, but all they'd say was that the little toon had gotten in trouble from Joey and couldn't see Henry. Something about Joey being afraid of Bendy almost transforming into a monster like Bendy had said he was. Henry didn't see much of Boris or Alice anymore now that he thought about it.

"Henry?"

Henry turned in his chair to see Joey leaning against the wall that secluded his desk from the rest of the building.

"Joey! What brings you here?" Henry asked.

"I was wondering if you could take Bendy for the weekend. I've gotten too busy. He says you're teaching him things that I couldn't," Joey said.

"Oh! Of course! I can take Bendy home with me! When do you want me to leave with Bendy?"

"Just take him whenever you'd normally leave."

Henry nodded. There was something off about Joey, but he couldn't pick it up. He knew Joey wasn't completely sane, but he was mostly sane. Was… was Joey finally going insane after all this time? Henry didn't think about it any further.

By then, Joey had walked out and had left Henry alone. Henry shook his head and went to work.

* * *

"Now remember, Bendy, you cannot tell Henry _anything_ , do you understand me?" Joey asked.

"Y-yes, Joey, I-I unders-stand," Bendy replied.

Joey nodded and walked out of the room. Alice walked in hesitantly.

"Bendy?" Alice asked uncertainty.

"Hmm?" Bendy responded.

"Can I keep you company?"

"Oh, yeah, of course."

Alice sat next to Bendy. Bendy winced at the state Alice was in. Half of her face was partially gone, her halo was half stuck in her head, and she was as tall as Boris.

Joey had 'tripped' while carrying a bucket of a clear liquid. The liquid had almost hit Bendy, but Alice had shoved him out of the way, taking the full brunt of the attack (Bendy later learned it was acetone). Bendy tried his best to get rid of the nearly gaping hole on the side of Alice's face, but it ended up being in vain as Joey had drawn Alice as she was in special ink and had gotten rid of her original paper with her original design.

"So, Bendy, I hear you're going to spend the weekend with Henry?" Alice questioned.

"Mmmhmm," Bendy nodded.

"You finally convinced him? After nearly two weeks?"

"Mmmhmm."

"You're awfully quiet, Bendy. Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it."

Alice sighed. She could tell Bendy was hurting ever since Joey had gotten her with the acetone.

"Bendy, talk to me. Please. I can tell you're hurting."

"I said," Bendy paused for a split second, "don't worry about it."

Alice flinched. Bendy widened his eyes and looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, Angel. You know I didn't mean it like that, right?" Bendy asked.

"I know, Bendy, I know," Alice said softly.

She brought her arms around Bendy's smaller frame. He stiffened at first before he relaxed and nuzzled under her chin. She giggled softly and rubbed Bendy's back. He eventually lifted his head so he could rest his chin on her shoulders.

"How's Boris doin'?" Bendy asked softly.

"Same as usual. He knows what happened to me, but he isn't mad at you," Alice whispered back.

Bendy nodded before slowly getting up.

"Well, it's 5:30. Henry's bound to be leaving any minute!" Bendy exclaimed.

"Oh! Of course!" Alice said and stood up to watch him go.

He paused and turned around before he was completely out the door.

"Oh, and Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For the talk. It was… nice."

And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out the door. Bendy walked through the music department as he did every day to see Sammy before going to see Henry. He was about to walk into Sammy's office when he suddenly felt very dizzy. He fell into a warm body which was followed by a smooth, worried voice as his vision faded to black.

* * *

When he woke up, Bendy noticed that his body felt drained of any energy he had and his abdomen was aching. He heard voices talking above him before one of them walk away and a door close. He tilted his head and sighed softly.

"Hey, Bendy. You finally waking up?"

Bendy groaned in reply and tried opening his eyes but he noticed that his eyes were covered with something wet he reached up to remove it but a gentle hand on his wrist stopped him.

"You've been out for about an hour. Your body ran out of energy. I put a washcloth over your eyes to stave off a headache you might have."

Bendy nodded. He _did_ have a headache.

"Gimme a sec. I'll turn all of the lights off except for the little lamp on my desk, okay? Then you can take the washcloth off."

"M'kay," Bendy slurred slightly (which worried him a bit).

He heard the telltale sign of the incandescent lights turning off as he didn't hear the hum anymore. He then felt the cooling washcloth get removed from his face and he opened his eyes. He hissed when everything went in and out of focus, but he was able to make out where he was. He was in Sammy's office and Sammy was sitting next to him with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Wha' hap'ned?" Bendy asked softly, his voice cracking slightly.

"You passed out, as I said. Henry brought you to me when he saw you pass out in front of him. You really scared him. I had to calm him down when he brought you to my office," Sammy responded.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Sammy."

"Don't be. But what I want to know is why you passed out to begin with."

"Well, you know how Boris and Alice need more ink than human food, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm the opposite. I need more human food than ink as I have a lot of ink."

"I see."

Their conversation stopped when the door opened. Henry stood there holding a small cup. He nearly dropped it but he held fast. He then started to smile.

"Ah, Bendy. You're awake. When did you wake up?" Henry asked softly.

"He woke up practically after you left," Sammy responded.

"Ah."

Henry gave Bendy the cup that was filled with a black liquid. Bendy took a sip and tilted his head in curiosity.

"Henry, what is this?" Bendy asked.

"Well, to start, do you like it?" Henry questioned.

"I love it! It takes really good!"

"Good! It's Earl Grey tea mixed with ink. We figured you needed both, so…"

"Thanks, Henry!"

Henry nodded with a soft smile.

"So, Bendy, are you ready to come home with me?" Henry asked.

"Uh huh! Joey tried to make me believe it was a bad idea, but I told him that-" Bendy started.

"-That I was teaching you things that Joey couldn't, I know. But, why did you lie to him? I'm sure he could teach you how to draw, right?"

"Because he's-!"

Bendy widened his eyes and bit his lower left lip.

"He's what?" Sammy asked.

"N-nothing. Nothing important," Bendy stuttered.

Sammy narrowed his eyes but he left it be. Henry also looked suspicious, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Sammy, are you gonna join us, or are you going to go home?" Henry asked.

"I'll come with. We don't ever see each other much, anyways," Sammy replied.

Bendy looked at the two men confused. He thought they weren't friends. They sure as hell didn't act like it in the hallways.

"I thought you guys hated each other," Bendy spoke up.

"Nah, Sammy's like that to everybody in the hallways. Even me," Henry said with mirth. He laughed when Sammy slapped the back of his head.

"Oh. But Sammy never lets anybody into his office either."

"You and Henry are the exceptions," Sammy said.

"Okay."

Henry and Sammy blinked. That was it? No other questions? Bendy got up and headed for the door.

"Oh, by the way. If you didn't want anybody to know about, whatever you have, you could have just said so," Bendy said before walking out the door.

Bendy heard Sammy and Henry's sputtering and he could only guess that their faces were bright red. That only made Bendy laugh harder.

* * *

Sammy and Henry watched as Bendy walked out. Sammy tried to say something, but it got caught, as did Henry. While their faces weren't red, they were pink.

"That damned kid, I swear," Sammy muttered darkly.

"Well, he was created with a younger you and me in mind," Henry said with a sigh.

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Maybe. But I have the feeling he kind of knows without really knowing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, two weeks ago he ranted to me about Joey. Something about making him a demon."

"But he is a demon."

"No no, I mean a _real_ demon. His ink even began to run. There's something he isn't telling us. And we're gonna find out."

Sammy blinked.

"We? Henry, I'm the music director! I'm not-!" Sammy started.

"You're not just a music director, Sammy! You're also the other creator of Bendy! Sure, I came up with most of him, but you're the one who gave him boots, gloves, and bowtie!" Henry nearly yelled in frustration before bringing his voice down. "Sammy, you're practically a father to Bendy, even if he doesn't know it."

"Just like you, Henry. Just like you."

Both men shared a soft smile before walking out to catch up with Bendy.

* * *

So... how was it? Good? Bad (I'd hope not)? Meh? Tell me! I wanna know (constructive criticism, am I right?)! And to be honest, I wasn't thinking about Henry and Sammy having a "whatever they have" to quote Bendy, but...

I love Sammy and Henry. They seem like the guys who don't want others to know their more sensitive side, ya know? Yeah, you know. (Besides, the part about them being together may or may not happen. It might just be that they're best friends like Henry and Joey were (are?), but I dunno. You guys tell me :P) (Don't worry, I won't make them do the nasty, I promise.)

Until next chapter!

~MegaMon2580.


	3. Friday Night

I'm back! Not exactly a week later, but hey! I was close! Lol. Anyways, I have a new chapter for everyone :)

STATS: Favorites: 14 Follows: 12 Reviews: 4

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Bendy, we aren't there yet."

"Are we there now?"

"No, we aren't."

"Are we-?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"

The last shout was from Sammy. They had been in the car for an hour with Henry driving, Sammy in the passenger seat, and Bendy in the back focused on the outside world until Bendy felt sick to his stomach. They changed positions so that Sammy was driving, Henry was in the passenger seat, and Bendy was sitting on Henry's lap. Sometimes, Bendy would turn his face into Henry's chest when his stomach would ache, but most of the time he would look out the window quietly. That is until he started with the classic 'are we there yet' line.

"But, we are almost there, Bendy," Henry said with a small smile.

Bendy smiled widely, "great! How long until we're there?"

"About another hour."

"URGH!"

Henry laughed while Sammy groaned and Bendy pouted.

About 10 minutes later, Bendy was clutching Henry's shirt and closing his eyes against the pain rippling through him. Henry could only rub his back and stroke in between the horns. Sammy didn't admit it, but Henry could see the twinge of worry in his blue eyes. Eventually, Bendy fell into an exhausted sleep, still clutching Henry's shirt with his left hand.

"What do you think Joey did to him?" Henry whispered to Sammy.

"I dunno," Sammy replied with a deep sigh.

"Do you think Joey was even taking care of Bendy?"

"Probably not. But, Boris and Alice both seemed okay."

"So, does that mean he's been neglecting Bendy?"

"I wish I knew, Henry, I wish I knew."

It got quiet in the car again as Sammy drove. Henry had to bite back a few smiles when he caught Sammy reaching over to rub in between Bendy's horns almost as if to tell Bendy that, yes, he was there for the little toon too.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Henry's house, it was dark outside. Henry slowly opened the car door as to not jostle Bendy from his slumber. Once he got Bendy in his bed, Henry went back downstairs with Sammy. Henry sat on the cream-colored loveseat and Sammy on the ivory colored armchair.

"Okay, Bendy's in my bed," Henry said with a small sigh.

"Alright. How're you holding up?" Sammy asked.

"Honestly? I'm a little shaken up by the thought that Joey did something to Bendy. Something bad."

"You and me both."

"I thought you didn't care?"

"Henry Ross. You know me better than anyone. I won't always admit it, but I do care about the ink toons."

"I know, I know. You just always say it."

"You might be best friends with Joey, but we're also best friends, if not more so than you and Joey as of late."

"Yeah…"

Henry trailed off at that.

"What's wrong? You've got that look in your eyes," Sammy stated while kneeling in front of Henry. Henry blinked his green eyes. He hadn't even heard Sammy get up.

"It's nothing," Henry said but cursed himself after. He forgot that whenever he lied, his voice went up an octave. He'd gotten better about keeping his voice level as he got older, but there were moments like this when those rules didn't apply.

"Henry, talk to me."

"Just thinking about the past."

"What about it?"

"Well…"

Henry trailed off again. Did he dare tell Sammy about the thing he had with Joey? Yes, he decided, he did dare.

"I was thinking about me and Joey. Did you know that we used to date? And I use the term 'date' very loosely," Henry muttered.

"No, I didn't. And why do you use the term 'date' loosely?" Sammy asked. He was now sitting next to Henry on the loveseat.

"Well, at the time, I was 18 and Joey 20. I went to college at 17 but turned 18 halfway through the year. But, I met Joey during my second year of college, Joey in his third year. He had waited a year before going while I went immediately after high school. But I'm getting off track. Anyways, the relationship lasted for six months. I was the one that ended it. Especially after what he did."

"What did he do?"

Henry bit his lip. He didn't want to lie to Sammy, but he didn't want to tell the full truth either. Sammy grasped his hand lightly and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Henry. I need to know. What did he do?" Sammy urged.

"H-he slapped me," Henry said softly.

Sammy gave a small noise of protest before Henry spoke again.

"I don't even remember the reason. All I remember was that I stood there shocked and Joey looked so, so guilty. Took about a year before I forgave him. Hell, we're best friends. At least, I thought we were. But you are wrong about one thing."

"And what would that thing be?"

"You'll see."

Henry's eyes held a certain spark, but Henry didn't voice it any further, nor did Sammy push it. They sat in a comfortable silence.

"Sammy?" Henry asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"I know you live just down the street and your car is still at the studio, but do you wanna spend the weekend here with Bendy and I?"

"I'd be happy to."

"You know where the guest room is. There should still be some spare clothes from when you last stayed here."

"Okay."

Sammy then got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Henry smiled sadly. The last time Sammy was there was when he had a fight with his now ex-wife. It was bad, bad enough that Henry had to treat Sammy for a black eye. Sammy had packed a small bag until he could get things straightened out with his wife, but it turned out that the solution was to get a divorce after all.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard soft footsteps.

"Bendy? What are you doing up?" Henry asked softly.

"I h-had a n-night-tm-mare," Bendy stuttered.

Henry's eyes softened even more. He walked over and picked the small toon up. Bendy tensed slightly before relaxing. Henry carried Bendy to his bedroom sat down on the bed. He began rocking the toon. They sat in a comfortable silence.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Henry asked softly after many minutes of the peaceful quiet.

Bendy was quiet before he started talking. "Sh-she and I were w-walking in the h-halls when he walked in. H-he held this bucket of… s-something and came close. H-he almost got me, but… sh-she got in the way. She p-protected me from him. A-and I couldn't s-stop it! It's m-my fault sh-she's like this!"

Henry was confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. Bendy was talking about Alice. Alice had talked about an accident that had altered her appearance. 'She' was Alice, so that meant that 'he' was…

No. No way. He wouldn't. Joey… no no no…

Henry startled when he heard the door open. He saw Sammy in the doorway. By then, Henry had rocked Bendy back to sleep.

"Everything okay, Henry?"

Henry shook his head and told Sammy what Bendy had told him. He then placed Bendy on the bed again and went to take a shower and change. He smiled when he saw Sammy curled up next to Bendy. Henry turned the light off and climbed on the other side of Bendy.

He was almost positive that he felt both Bendy and Sammy cuddle closer.

* * *

Okay, so maybe it went by a little bit faster than it should have been, but I really, really wanted to get this chapter out for everyone :). Can you blame me? Anyways, I've decided to have Sammy and Henry... *ahem* be together. Well, it's practically midnight, so...

~MegaMon2580


	4. Weekend Mornings

HOLY SHIT IS CHAPTER FOUR OF BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE GOOD!

Whew! Took nearly two weeks, but I got chapter four here for ya! Okay okay, now I'm rambling, aren't I?

STATS: Favorites: 18 Follows: 19 Reviews: 6

* * *

When Henry woke up, he nearly laughed at the sight of his bed. The blankets were tangled up at his feet, Bendy's head was on his chest, and Sammy was curled up next to Henry like a cat. Henry gently guided Bendy's head so that it was on the pillow and slipped out of the covers. Walking downstairs carefully, he let out a sigh. He felt so, so stupid. How was he supposed to even take care of the little dancing demon? Sure, he heard from Sammy in the car after Bendy fell asleep that he needed more human food than ink (since he had so much of it), but what did he like?

His thoughts were cut short when he heard Sammy roll off of the bed. He heard him speaking with someone, presumably Bendy. It went on for about five minutes. The murmuring stopped when Sammy walked down the stairs with Bendy on his back.

"'Morning, Sammy," Henry greeted.

"'Morning," Sammy mumbled back.

Bendy simply waved a hand. Henry chuckled. _That's right,_ he thought, _Sammy's not a morning person. And apparently, so is Bendy. Huh, you learn something new every day._

"Hungry?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. Whatcha gonna make?"

"I was thinking french toast. That sound good to you?"

"That sounds wonderful," Sammy turned his head to look at Bendy. "What about you, bud? Sound good?"

"That's fine," Bendy murmured.

With his answer, Henry set to work. He brought out a pan and placed it on the stove. He put some butter in it and turned the stove on. While the butter was melting, he took out some eggs, milk, and cinnamon. He beat the eggs before adding a dash of milk and a small spoonful of cinnamon. He looked at the pan to see that the butter was melted, so he took some bread and covered the bread with the egg mixture. He placed the slice in the pan for a moment before flipping it. He placed the slice on a bigger plate. He repeated the procedure until he had two slices for himself, Sammy, and Bendy. He also made extra just in case.

"Okay, that should do it," Henry announced.

Both Sammy and Bendy muttered a 'thanks' before eating. Well, Sammy did, Bendy tried to figure out how to use a fork. He tried copying Sammy but wrinkled his non-existent nose as Sammy was right-handed before copying Henry. When the two men and ink demon finished, they sat in the living room. Bendy and Henry were sitting on the cream-colored loveseat while Sammy was on the ivory colored armchair.

"So, uh, Sammy?" Bendy suddenly asked.

"Yeah?" Sammy questioned.

"Why did you choose to write music?"

"Well, that's all I'm good at. I'm not good with accounting, I'm not good at acting, and I'm sure as hell not good at drawing or animating."

"Oh. What about you, Henry? Why did you choose to animate?"

"Well," Henry started, "I'm not very good at writing songs like Sammy, nor am I as talented at voice acting as Susie or Allison. But, as you know, I'm very good at drawing and animating."

"Yup! Although, I do have a question."

"What is it, buddy?"

"Did J-Joey create me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, on paper, I could always see who was drawing me. I remember a little boy drawing me, but he didn't look like J-Joey."

"Well, Bendy, we don't look like we did when we were kids. But, can you describe what the kid looked like that drew you?"

"He had light brown hair and light colored eyes. There was another one who had really light colored hair and light colored eyes."

Henry paused.

"Henry? You need to tell me. Who was he? The boy? Well, boys, but who were they?" Bendy asked.

Neither Henry nor Sammy had the heart to answer him.

* * *

The next exciting thing happened on Sunday night.

"Nooooo."

"Bendy, we have to go tomorrow."

"Nooooo!"

"Bendy, as much as I want to stay here, you know I have to go to work. And that means you have to come with me."

"I don't wanna!"

"Bendy!"

"Whaaaat?"

Henry nearly screamed in frustration. Bendy being Bendy didn't want to go to the studio.

"Bendy, why don't you want to go back to the studio?" Sammy asked. Henry gave him a relieved look.

Instead of an answer like Henry was expecting, Bendy got quiet. There were many emotions swimming in his black eyes. Shame, longing, begging, _fear_.

"T-trust me, Sammy," Bendy said, his voice shaking, "you d-don't wanna know w-why."

"It's okay, Bendy. You don't have to tell us. You can whenever you're ready, okay?" Henry asked.

"Okay, Henry."

Henry sighed in relief.

"But we still have to go tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe Joey will let me take you to my place next weekend?"

"Yeah, yeah maybe."

Bendy smiled, as did Henry and Sammy. Sammy then tousled his blond hair.

"Okay, I'm off to bed. I'll see you both in the morning," Sammy said.

"Alright. Goodnight," Henry replied.

That night, Henry found that Bendy had taken a liking to cuddling up next to him. And Henry couldn't find it in him to push Bendy away. In fact, Henry felt that it was meant to be.

* * *

Monday morning came too fast for Henry. He did his usual routine: take a shower, brush his teeth, and get dressed. Sammy did the same thing. The two men ate breakfast in silence before Sammy broke it.

"Hey, uh, thanks for letting me stay this weekend."

"It was no big deal, Sammy. Besides, we did have some fun."

"I hardly think giving Bendy a bath is considered 'fun',"

At one point, Sammy had tried to give Bendy a 'bath' (well, as close to a bath as he could get since Bendy was made of ink), but that had ended when Bendy hit Sammy with a blob of ink that had the outline of eyes, a nose, a mouth, and two arms, which Bendy called a Searcher.

"Well, at least now we know why Bendy said he needed more human food then ink," Henry said.

"That's true," Sammy admitted. "But, where did all of that ink come from? There's no way he's hiding all of that in his little body."

"I don't know where the ink came from. But Alice did mention once that it was toon logic, whatever that means."

Sammy blinked and then burst out laughing. Henry could only keep it together for so long before he joined Sammy. They heard little feet pad down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ah, Bendy, you're awake. You ready to go, bud?" Henry asked once the laughter settled down.

"Yeah," Bendy murmured.

Henry sighed and got up before he kneeled in front of Bendy.

"Bendy, it's going to be okay. You'll be able to come over next weekend if Joey says it's okay," Henry said.

"I know, I know. But, nothing's going to be okay. Never again," Bendy muttered.

The ride to the studio was silent other than the occasional words. When they got to the studio, Joey was there waiting for them. Henry felt his heart drop when Bendy made a noise eerie similar to a whimper. What had Joey done? That was an answer Henry wasn't sure he wanted to know.

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Meh? I wanna know! Yeah yeah, I know I said I'd have Sammy and Henry together, but I also figured that they would work their way into it, ya know? Anyways, I probably should do some homework, yes?

~MegaMon2580

P.S., there may or may not be a Cuphead fanfic coming your way ;) Who knows?


	5. Insecurities

Okay, I got a new chapter for you guys! Hope it meets your guys' standards of me LOL.

STATS: Favorites: 22 Follows: 23 Reviews: 11

* * *

"I swear, I didn't tell them anything!" Bendy exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't. But you aren't allowed to go to Henry's house this weekend," Joey said.

"But Joey! I-!"

A slap across Bendy's left cheek ended his sentence.

"You don't get to talk back to me like that. Understood?"

"Y-yes."

Joey nodded and walked away. Alice walked in and stood a few feet away from Bendy.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"He said I couldn't go with Henry next weekend."

"What?! Why?"

"Something about getting soft."

"Really? That's all this is about?"

"Yeah. Say, where's Boris?"

"You don't know?"

"I don't know what?"

Alice sighed. She beckoned him to follow. He did. They walked to the other side of the ink machine room and what Bendy saw made his heart stop. It was Boris, but he was strapped to a table with his chest open. All that was left in him was his ribs and bones. There were no internal organs to be seen.

"B-Boris?" Bendy whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Bendy! I tried to stop him, but he made me worse!" Alice cried.

"What do you mean?"

"Your ink hurts me."

"No no no no no. That can't be true!"

"It is. I can feel your ink trying to pull me to the ink."

Bendy took many steps back. His ink began to run. It also began to trail on the walls. Alice started coughing.

"B-Bendy. D-don't," she stuttered.

Seeing that he was hurting her, he did the only thing he could think of. He ran. He ran far from her, the ink following him. He only stopped running when he ran into someone.

"Bendy? What's wrong?"

Bendy looked up to see Henry. He backed away until he tripped on a pipe.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay, Bendy. Everything's going to be okay," Henry soothed.

"N-no! N-nothing will ever b-be the s-same!" Bendy cried, tears threatening to fall.

"What do you mean?"

"I hurt Alice! I c-can't touch her! H-her ink… I h-hurt her… I hurt B-Boris… I'm a monster…"

"You aren't a monster, Bendy."

" **tHeN WhAt aM I**?!"

Henry gasped. That voice! It was the demonic voice! It was even more of a garbled mess as Bendy's emotions were haywire.

" **HeNRy, wHaT'S hAppENiNg**?"

"I don't know, buddy. Only you can tell me that."

" **hEnRy, iT HuRtS**."

"It hurts? How does it hurt?"

" **I dOn'T kNoW**."

"Okay, maybe it'd be better if I asked where it hurt, huh?"

" **MaYbE**."

"So, what hurts?

" **EveRYThiNG DoEsN'T feEL RiGHt**. **MoST oF mE fEElS tOo BiG, liKe I'm sTRetChEd oUt**. **HeNrY, I caN'T sEe aNYtHinG**."

"You can't see?"

" **YeAH**. **THe iNk hURts mY eYes**."

"Ah. Well, let's calm you down so that you can go back to feeling right and seeing things. How does that sound?"

" **SoundS nice**."

Bendy's voice was already starting to lose the demonic one, to which Henry was grateful for.

"Okay, Bendy, I need you to bend down a little bit so I can reach you," Henry said.

" **BenD DoWn**?" Bendy asked, his voice sounding scared.

"Yes. I promise you, you'll be okay."

Bendy bent down some until his face was right in front of Henry's. He then reached up and placed a hand on Bendy's left cheek. What surprised Henry was the fact that the ink was warm. Normally, ink was cold. And while, yes, Bendy's ink was lukewarm, it was now even warmer.

"Bendy, are you feeling alright?"

Bendy froze.

" **Y-yeAH, I'm fInE**."

"Bendy, don't lie to me."

" **I'm NoT**."

Henry sighed. He knew that wasn't the case, but he let it go. For now.

"Alright, let's get you back to normal."

Henry took his hand and brushed the ink aside so that Bendy could see. Bendy blinked his eyes open and what Henry saw made him gasp softly. There was a green ring around Bendy's left eye and a blue ring around his right. Bendy blinked and the colors were gone.

" **Wow. Everything's so small** ," Bendy said, his voice getting back to normal.

Henry laughed. "Now you know what it's like to be tall."

Bendy smiled softly and Henry watched as he shrunk back down to normal.

"Better?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, much. Thanks, Henry," Bendy said softly.

"You're welcome. So, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"N-not r-really."

"That's fine. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. I didn't quite catch it before."

"J-Joey did something to Alice. I can't touch her anymore. My ink hurts her. A-and Boris-! He's-!"

Bendy took a deep breath to try and stop the tears from flowing.

"H-he took his heart, a-and organs, a-and all that's left is his bones! Henry, Boris is dead because of me! And Joey won't let me come with you to your house this weekend!"

Henry blinked.

"Why did he say that?" Henry asked.

"Something about me giving away secrets and me going soft," Bendy muttered darkly.

Henry hummed and gasped when he saw the handprint on Bendy's left cheek.

"Bendy! What happened to your cheek?!" Henry asked.

Bendy went quiet. "Let's just say Joey didn't like me talking back."

Henry kneeled in front of Bendy and reached his hand to Bendy's face. Bendy flinched back before realizing it was only Henry. Henry placed a gentle hand on the gray handprint on his face. A forming bruise, Henry figured.

"Bendy, it's not right what Joey did. He shouldn't have done that. Don't worry, I can talk to Joey about taking you home with me," Henry soothed.

"S-Sammy too?" Bendy asked softly.

"Yes, Sammy too," a new voice said.

They turned to see Sammy in the doorway. He walked in and sat next to Henry. Bendy gave a wet laugh and launched himself between Henry and Sammy, silent tears going down his face. They quickly hugged Bendy.

"You don't have to hide from us, Bendy. We'll always take care of you. You're like a son to me, a son I never had, and I'm sure Sammy feels the same way. One day we'll be able to take you from Joey's 'care'. We'll even bring Boris back to life. He's just lost a whole bunch of ink. You'll get your older brother back. And we'll fix the problem with your ink hurting Alice and Boris. We'll fix Alice. Together. I promise," Henry said.

Bendy started to cry harder. Henry and Sammy hugged Bendy tighter. Henry started to cry and had to bury his face into the crook of Sammy's neck to hide the tears. In return, Henry felt Sammy bury his face into his chestnut brown hair to hide his own tears. Henry gave a wet smile when he had the courage to look at Sammy, to which Sammy returned. Somewhere, deep inside of him, he knew Bendy, Sammy, and Henry himself would be alright.

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Meh? I wanna know! I wrote all of this in about three days, so if I made any mistakes, please tell me. I proofread it many times, but even I don't always catch things. Until next time!

~MegaMon2580


	6. Arguments

Woah, I've gotten so many reviews saying how good this story is! I honestly didn't think it would get this popular, but boy was I wrong! Thank you all so much!

On another note, I just saw The Greatest Showman (finally). What can I say? I'm a theatre kid at heart :)

STATS: Favorites: 26 Followers: 26 Reviews: 16

* * *

"I still don't understand why you insist on taking Bendy home," Joey said.

"I call bullshit on that, Joey. You _do_ know why I insist. It's just _you_ who doesn't want to believe it," Henry said, his patience wearing thin.

"What, you _really_ see him as your son? Henry, he's made of _ink_! And the ink he's made with is dangerous!"

"Then tell me how his ink is dangerous."

"He can turn into that… that monster!"

"Joey, he only turns into that when he's scared or angry! He doesn't want to hurt anyone!"

"But he has the capability to do so! I don't see why you're arguing with me on this! I've told you, the answer is no!"

At that point, Henry had had enough. He slammed his hand down on the desk.

"I know what you did to him! Him and Alice and Boris!"

Joey looked at Henry. His face was cool but his eyes had heat in them.

"And what, exactly, did he tell you?" Joey asked.

"He didn't say much, but I gathered some of what you've done from his screaming from nightmares that _you_ caused!" Henry shouted.

"I'll ask again. What did he tell you?"

"I know you tried to throw acetone at him! The only reason he's still here is that Alice jumped in the way, and you were more than willing to save her! And Boris, you took his organs! I know this because Bendy was so out of it from the shock that he told me!"

Joey went quiet.

"I told him not to say anything, but look where that went!" Joey shouted.

"Joey, this isn't about him! This is about you and what the hell you've done to him!"

"Henry, he's dangerous!"

"So? He's made of ink! If you went with that logic, that would mean both Alice and Boris are dangerous!"

"But not nearly as dangerous as Bendy! Sure, Boris and Alice are made of ink, but their ink is different than Bendy's. He's made with the special ink, Boris is made from regular ink, and Alice is made from the new ink."

"Right. But that special ink has made Bendy more human than Alice and Boris!"

Joey blinked and Henry took that as a sign that he was winning his argument. But Joey didn't back down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sammy was in his office, Bendy hanging out with him.

"So, Bendy, I have a question for you," Sammy said.

"Oh? What question is that?" Bendy asked.

"On Friday. What caused you to collapse like that and faint?"

"I-I don't know."

"I'm gonna call bullshit on that. You do know why. You just don't want to say."

"Y-yeah."

"Bendy, you know I won't hurt you or anything like that, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then you would also know that I wouldn't tell Joey anything, right?"

"Yes, Sammy."

"If you really don't want to tell me, you don't have to, but just know the only people who would know would be you, me, and Henry."

Bendy nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Let's just say that Joey didn't really feed me what I needed and he didn't quite feed Alice and Boris what they needed. He didn't know though. When he found out, he gave Alice and Boris all the ink they needed, but he still didn't give me what I needed," Bendy said softly.

"Even after he knew he didn't give you what you needed?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Bendy. That's not right. Even when he didn't know, he shouldn't have neglected your needs over Boris's and Alice's."

"Really?"

"Really."

Bendy hummed and nodded before he cuddled into Sammy's side. Sammy let him.

"Ya know, you and Henry are like my parents," Bendy said.

"Oh? Who would be the mother and who would be the father?" Sammy asked with genuine curiosity.

"Uh, you would be the father, and Henry would be the mother."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Sammy nodded and put an arm around Bendy.

"Well, if I'm a father, then that means I get to tell you to go to sleep as I can tell you need it," Sammy said fondly.

"But Henry'll be back soon," Bendy protested.

"You don't know exactly when though. Go on, sleep. It'll be okay."

Bendy wrinkled his non-existent nose before nodding. He was out within moments, which caused Sammy to laugh. He picked Bendy up and placed him in his chair. Just then, Henry walked in looking like he wanted to scream and cry but couldn't decide which.

"Hey, what happened?" Henry asked calmly, but Sammy knew better.

"Bendy fell asleep after telling me some interesting things," Sammy responded just as calmly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He told me why he passed out. Something about how Joey didn't feed Boris, Alice, or Bendy what they needed until he figured it out. But he only fed Alice and Boris what they needed. Bendy, not so much."

"That asshole."

"He also told me he thought of us as his parents. Apparently, I'm the dad and you're the mom."

"Oh."

"On another note, did Joey say you could take him home with you again?"

"It took a while, but eventually he said yes."

"Really?! How did you convince him?!"

"I may or may not have argued with him and was being stubborn until he gave in."

"Henry, you son of a gun."

Sammy began to laugh and Henry couldn't help but join in.

"You are really stubborn," Sammy said between giggles.

"I've been told that many times," Henry confessed.

They eventually lapsed into silence. Henry and Sammy were on the floor, Henry's head on Sammy's left shoulder.

"I really hope that we can take Bendy from Joey's 'care', as well as Alice and Boris," Henry admitted softly.

"We will. You said it yourself: we'll fix them together," Sammy said.

Henry simply nodded. He got up and picked up Bendy before sitting back down next to Sammy, his head back where it previously was. Bendy curled tighter in Henry's arms. Henry smiled. This was his family. He gave Bendy to Sammy and whispered that he had to go back to work, but he'd be back later. Sammy nodded and watched Henry go.

* * *

Henry sighed. Here he was at his desk working on the new Bendy short when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and widened his eyes when he saw Alice behind him.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" Henry whisper-yelled.

"Where's Bendy?" she asked just as quietly.

"He's with Sammy. Why what's wrong?"

"Joey's looking for him. I don't know what he's done, but Joey is mad. Henry, you need to promise me that nothing will happen to Bendy."

"I promise, but what is going on? Do you have any idea as to what Joey wants?"

"Has anyone told you that the ink he's made out of is different than mine or Boris's?"

"Joey may have mentioned it when we were arguing, yeah."

"Well, Joey wants to see why he's different than Boris or I."

Henry widened his eyes. If Joey does what he did to Boris, then that would mean…

Oh no. He ran to where he knew Boris was and what he saw made him stumble back. Alice placed a hand on his shoulder. Sure, Bendy told him what had happened, but he didn't expect _this_.

"Oh my God. Joey, what are you doing?"

* * *

Ooo, another cliffhanger? That's right! So, how was it? I wanna know! Constructive criticism is always welcomed :).

~MegaMon2580


	7. Promises and Deaths

Good Lord, I am so, so sorry I haven't updated (a little over a month too *GASP*)! Life got in the way :/. But now, summer break has started (since nearly three weeks ago), and I can finally post this :D. Needless to say, I've had this done for a while now, but I couldn't post it until today. Hope you all enjoy it :)

STATS: Favorites: 36 Follows: 34 Reviews: 19

* * *

The sight in front of Henry made him understand why Bendy was in shock a few moments ago. It was Boris all right, but his rib cage was bent outward towards Henry and Alice. He was tied down with leather straps around his ankles, waist, chest, and neck. His eyes weren't even pie-cut anymore; they were X's. There was ink coming from the pipe behind the table Boris was on and it was sputtering through the gaping hole in Boris's chest. There was an ink puddle in front of Boris. And the smell… Henry couldn't even begin to fathom the smell of rotting ink.

"That's Boris," she whispered with a grim look on her face.

Henry looked at Alice with wide eyes.

"No no no no, that can't be right. Just last week I saw him!" Henry protested.

"I know, but a lot has happened since then," Alice said in sympathy.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. He let a soft groan escape past his lips.

"Henry? Are you alright?" Alice asked in worry.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Henry replied softly.

She nodded and guided him out of the room. He peered out and internally sighed with relief when he didn't see any of his coworkers. They went to the staircase to go to the music department to see Sammy. Henry barely made it into Sammy's office before he doubled over and threw up in the trash can next to the door.

"Henry! What happened to him, Alice?" Sammy asked in a demanding tone.

"He saw Boris," was all she said.

"What do you mean 'he saw Boris'?"

"He saw Boris. Didn't Bendy tell you?"

"No, I think he only told Henry."

"Well, Boris isn't… around anymore."

"You mean that Joey killed him?!"

"Yes."

Sammy ran a hand through his hair before he sat down next to Henry and rubbed his back as best as he could. By then, Henry had finished bringing up his stomach contents and was panting while leaning against Sammy's desk leg.

"Oh, Henry. What did that asshole do to Boris?" Sammy murmured.

"H-he took Boris's insides. There was nothing left except for the bones and the corpse. A-and the smell, it was… O-oh my God," Henry muttered before he leaned over the trash can and heaved again. Sammy winced at the slight _splat_ that sounded right after, but he still rubbed Henry's back.

When Henry resurfaced from the bin, he looked around the office.

"W-where's Bendy?" Henry asked, his voice raspy.

Sammy chuckled. "He's right next to you."

"That can't be right," Henry muttered.

Sammy barked out a laugh. "No, I am right. He's in my chair sleeping."

Henry looked up and saw a white glove and a black arm hanging over the side. He heard Alice give a soft giggle.

"I'll leave you boys be," she said.

Alice started to walk out when she turned to look at Henry.

"Oh, and Henry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Remember your promise."

"I will."

She nodded and went out the door.

"What promise?" Sammy asked.

"A promise to keep Bendy away from Joey."

"Ah. Well, I can certainly help you out there."

"That you can."

"Do you need me to take you to the infirmary? It's not too far from here."

"N-no, I'll be okay. Just gimme a minute."

"If you say so, Henry."

Henry gave a soft laugh before he laced his fingers with Sammy's. Sammy took a sharp intake of air, but he squeezed his hand back.

"That's the first time you've actually taken my hand," Sammy murmured.

"I know. I kinda figured it was well past due," Henry said softly with an equally soft smile.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I mean, we've been together for nearly three months."

Sammy sighed softly and let a smile grace his face. Sure, there were some things that they had done, such as hugging or cuddling when no one was around. But they hadn't held hands or even kissed. Henry figured in his current state, kissing wouldn't be pleasant for either of them.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do about Bendy? We can't just give him to Joey," Sammy said.

"I know, I know. I haven't figured that part out yet," Henry responded. He stood up carefully, his hand still clutching Sammy's, and picked up Bendy. He placed Bendy on his hip and both men smiled softly when Bendy mumbled something and buried his face into the nape of Henry's neck.

"But one thing is certain. Bendy is never going back to Joey," Henry said with authority.

"You're right. So, let me guess. We're going to your house?" Sammy asked fondly.

"Yes. Or your house, whichever you prefer."

"Your house has more room. Besides, I'm practically living there now."

"Haha. Hilarious."

"I'm serious! Besides, I think Bendy needs some help too."

"What happened?"

"He started shivering like it was freezing in here. I checked the thermostat, but it was at 73 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Henry, I know I probably shouldn't be asking this, but can Bendy even get sick?"

"I dunno. But I guess it's possible, considering he has to eat more human food than have more ink."

Bendy coughed softly before he shuddered violently. His pie-cut eyes slowly opened and they brightened when he saw Henry.

"Henry!" Bendy said.

"Hi, Bendy. You sleep well?" Henry asked.

Bendy blinked before he responded. "Yeah. When did you get back?"

"It's actually been a long while. You last saw me this morning. I went back to work so that I wouldn't get into any more trouble and Alice came over to my desk to talk to me. I, uh, saw Boris."

Bendy's eyes widened. "You saw B-Boris?"

"I did. Listen, Bendy, what Joey did isn't right. I believe I told you that earlier this week?"

"Y-you did."

"Well, it's still true. You're coming home with me. Sammy said he'd come with too. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For everything."

"How so?"

"You're offering to take me in, even though I'm just a being made of ink."

"Did Joey ever tell you how you were made?"

"Kind of. All he really said was that I was made from special ink and from his and someone else's blood."

"Do you know whose blood it was?"

"No. He never said."

"That someone else's blood was mine, Bendy."

Bendy looked up at Henry sharply. "Don't joke about that, Henry."

"I'm not."

"Does that mean that Joey lied to me about who created me?"

"What do you mean?"

"He said that he created me, but I don't remember him doing so."

"I remember you telling me that."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me an answer. Who was it? The one with light colored hair and light colored eyes? Joey has dark brown hair and light brown eyes, but his hair would have been darker if it was him I saw."

"You're right, you're right. But I don't know if you could handle the truth."

"Try me."

Henry sighed. Bendy was as stubborn as Henry himself.

"Okay. Well, you're right on the fact that Joey has been lying to you. He didn't create you. But there isn't just one person who created you. There were two."

Henry paused. Bendy blinked slowly and stayed silent for a moment. His eyes widened when he realized what Henry was saying.

"So, the two boys. They were my creators?"

"Yes," Sammy said.

"But, who were they?"

Both Sammy and Henry looked at one another. Did they dare tell Bendy the truth?

"Bendy, your creators were…" Sammy started but was interrupted by a sneeze from Bendy.

Henry's eyes widened and he was barely able to catch the Little Devil Darling. The force of the sneeze had made him keel over slightly.

"You okay, Bendy?" Henry asked.

"Y-yeah yeah, I'm fi-"

Bendy never finished what he wanted to say because his eyes slipped closed and he knew no more.

* * *

Uh oh, what's gonna happen to Bendy? I have a pretty good idea, but if any of you guys have a few ideas, lemme know :). I'd be happy to try and add the ideas in.

Until next time!

~MegaMon2580


	8. Alice's Deal

Shit! It's been another month! Dammit, and I promised myself I wouldn't do it again after last time! UGH! Anyways, on with the chapter!

STATS: Favorites: 41 Follows: 40 Reviews: 22

* * *

"Bendy!" Henry shouted as he cradled the Dancing Demon in his arms.

"What happened to him?!" there was a demanding voice behind them. Both Sammy and Henry turned and sighed when they saw it was just Alice. She looked like she wanted to hold Bendy, but knew she couldn't.

"We don't know! He just sneezed and then passed out!" Sammy said in a voice slightly lower than a scream.

"Okay, okay. I don't know why he passed out from a sneeze, but it could have been because he's never sneezed before and he doesn't know how to handle it," Alice responded, but even she was as clueless as the two men.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"I truly don't know what happened, Sammy. I can only guess."

"But what if there's something wrong with him?! What if there's more to what he's telling us?!"

Alice sighed and looked at Henry for help.

"If he's anything like me," Henry started, "he won't say anything until it gets too far for anyone's liking."

"That's true," Sammy responded.

Alice glared at them and looked like she wanted to take Bendy herself but refrained from it. She huffed and walked away.

"What's up with her?" Henry muttered.

"Whatever it is, we should find out," Sammy responded.

"But what about Bendy? We can't just leave him!"

"Fine. You take care of him. I'll handle Alice."

Henry grinned and kissed Sammy's cheek.

"Thank you," Henry whispered.

"Anytime," Sammy responded before walking out the door.

* * *

Henry let out a huff. It had been a good hour since Sammy was last in the office. Henry was tempted to leave and find Sammy, but he knew he couldn't, especially since he had Bendy with him.

"H-Henry?" a soft voice asked.

Henry couldn't help it. He let out a high pitched laugh that was laced with excitement, happiness, and shock.

"Bendy! You're awake!"

"W-where are we?"

"We're in Sammy's office. Don't you remember?"

Bendy paused before his eyes widened. "Yeah, I remember."

"What happened, Bendy? Do you know why you're like this?"

"I-it's the ink. It's m-making me more h-human-like then it's supposed to."

"How?"

"I-I don't know. A-all I know is th-that it is."

Henry hummed. He gave Bendy a soft kiss on his admittedly warm forehead.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll figure it out. But first things first. We need to get you better. You're running a fever," Henry said.

"I am?" Bendy asked in genuine curiosity.

"Yes, you are. I'm taking you with me whether Joey likes it or not. You're coming home."

"H-home?"

"Yes, home."

Bendy's eyes widened and they filled with tears. Instead of the black, inky tears they were before, they were a cloudy gray. Henry used his thumb to wipe them away and was pleasantly surprised when they didn't stain.

"What's wrong, bud?" Henry asked softly. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm just really happy, is all," Bendy replied.

Henry smiled and gave him another hug.

"I'll keep you safe. Don't worry about it," Henry promised.

"Thank you," Bendy murmured against Henry's shoulder.

"Anything for you, Bendy, anything."

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Sammy.

"Sammy!" Bendy said happily.

"Hey, buddy," Sammy said back.

"You've been gone for an hour," Henry scolded lightly.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry it took so long, but it took a bit to get Alice to spill."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing that we didn't already figure out."

"But?"

" _But_ she said something about Bendy that was… interesting, to say the least."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Something about how his ink is making him more human than Joey expected. She also said we should expect a human Bendy."

"A human Bendy?"

"Yes, a human Bendy. She was a bit suspicious about it since it shouldn't even be possible, but he will turn human. Joey confirmed it to her too."

"So, the fever? The flu-like symptoms?"

"All part of the transformation."

Bendy, Henry, and Sammy went quiet.

"But, what about Alice? What _was_ up with her?" Henry asked.

"Oh, whatever Joey did to transform her has made her bitter. Erm, more bitter. She's like any teenage girl. She cares about her image, and she calls herself ugly," Sammy said.

"Ah."

They lapsed into silence again.

"So, I'm turning into a human?" Bendy asked.

"That's the theory, yes," Sammy nodded.

"But, when will I become human?"

"We don't know. It could be days, weeks, months, _years_. Who knows?"

"Oh."

"Don't worry, buddy. It'll happen when your body is ready," Henry said.

Bendy smiled and wiggled in Henry's arms, a sign he wanted to be put down. Once he was out of earshot, Henry turned to look at Sammy.

"Why does it feel like I just gave him 'The Talk'?"

His only response was outright laughter.

* * *

Later that day, Sammy and Henry were able to sneak Bendy out and go to Henry's house.

"Hey, Bendy? Is there anything you could tell me? Anything that could help?" Henry asked.

"N-nothing that I k-know of," Bendy said sadly.

"Nothing some good old chicken noodle soup won't fix," Sammy said.

Bendy gave him an honest smile, and Sammy returned it. Henry had to try his damndest to not smile (or worse, _giggle_ ) at them. It was quite cute to watch. Bendy then turned his head to look at Henry.

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

"What'll happen to me when I turn into a human?"

"Well, I was thinking of adopting you. Would you like that?"

Bendy paused to think.

"Only if Sammy will too."

Henry and Bendy looked at Sammy.

"Yeah, Bendy, I will too," Sammy said.

Bendy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you."

With that, he buried his face into Henry's chest and fell asleep.

* * *

"Bendy? Hey, buddy, time to wake up."

Bendy groaned and finally rolled over. He opened his eyes and looked to see Henry and Sammy looking down at him. He also noticed it was daylight outside.

"What time is it?" Bendy asked.

"You've been asleep since last night. It's, oh, I'd say about 9:30 in the morning. Why?" Sammy said in concern.

"No reason."

Bendy then noticed that both Sammy and Henry were looking at him funny.

"What?"

Henry shook his head and grabbed Bendy's hands.

"I think you should see for yourself," Henry said.

Confused, Bendy followed Henry willingly to the bathroom.

What he saw made his heart stop.

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Meh? I wanna know! Any idea what happened there at the end? LOL

Until we meet again,

~*MegaMon2580*~


	9. Plot Twist

CRAP! It's been two months since my last update! Dniuewfauwfcn. ~Ahem~ Sorry 'bout that. Let's get this chapter on the road, shall we?

STATS: Favorites: 44 Follows: 43 Reviews: 23

* * *

"W-when did this happened?!" Bendy stuttered out. In the mirror wasn't Bendy. It was a boy. A ten-year-old boy, to be exact.

The boy had short, black hair that was spiky in the front, pale skin, and a slightly upturned nose. The boy's left eye was green while his right was blue. What was surprising was that the boy was to Henry's chin.

"We don't know, but you're human now," Henry said. "Besides, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" Bendy asked.

"Nope," Sammy said from behind him. "We love you no matter what you like."

"Are you sure?"

"Buddy, nothing will make us not love you anymore. You're stuck with us, whether you like it or not. Capisce?"

"Caposce."

Sammy nodded. Bendy combed his fingers through his hair and marveled at its softness. Looking at Sammy and Henry, he could see some similarities. He had Henry's height (he knew this because Henry was only 6 foot tall. Sammy was 6 foot 4 inches), face shape, hair, and green eye. He had Sammy's eye shape, nose shape, lankiness, and blue eye. He figured the hair color was most likely from Henry, but he wasn't sure. Maybe it was from Joey? He didn't dwell on it for long before he let out a cough, followed by a sneeze.

"Bendy?" Henry asked.

"I'm fine," Bendy said quickly. Too quickly.

"Okay then," Sammy said. Bendy began to sigh with relief when he was cut off. "I want you to walk to me without holding anything."

"Alright."

Bendy pushed himself away from the sink counter and walked to Sammy. He swayed slightly, but he didn't hold onto anything. He had to prove the man wrong. He just _had_ to. Slowly, but surely, he made it to Sammy and stuck his tongue out at the blond.

"Yeah yeah, you passed," Sammy half-heartedly grumbled.

"There is one thing that's bugging me," Henry said softly.

"What's that?"

"Well, for one, how are we gonna explain a human who goes by the name of 'Bendy'?"

"Easy. His full name is Benjamin and he likes to be called Bendy like the cartoon."

"Okay, but what about his parents? We can't just say we found him, or that he's really _the_ Bendy."

Sammy went quiet as Bendy watched in awe.

"We can say that a friend of yours had a kid a while back and passed away, and their will said that if anything happened to them that you'd be his legal guardian."

Henry nodded.

"Alright. Bendy, your new name is Benjamin 'Bendy' Ross. I adopted you after your parents died in a car crash," Henry reiterated.

"Yeah yeah, old man. I get it," Bendy said.

"Good."

Bendy laughed, which was followed by Sammy and Henry. It felt good to laugh, especially with all that had happened to him the past few days.

* * *

The weekend passed quickly. Bendy got used to his human, well, _everything_. His hands (five fingers!), his feet, his arms, his legs, everything.

"Come on, Bendy. We have to go!"

"Nooooo."

"You and I both know that Sammy and I have to go back to work."

"But I could stay here!"

" _Bendy_!"

"Whaaaaat?"

Henry let out a forced sigh because, damn it all to hell, _this kid was gonna be the death of him_! And Sammy, the bastard, was _laughing_!

"Sammy! Help me out!" Henry said in a clipped tone.

"Nah, this is too funny," Sammy said in between chuckles.

"Dammit, Sammy! I need your help with this!"

"I think you can handle this _just fine_."

"That's not my point!"

Bendy stopped being difficult to watch the two men argue.

"You're right," Sammy said after a while. "Bendy, we've gotta go."

Bendy stuttered out a reply (or tried to, anyway), but only succeeded in making Henry pick him up and carry him to the car.

"I hate you," Bendy pouted halfway to the studio.

"I think you hate Joey more," Henry retorted.

"Whatever."

Henry smirked.

"How do you think Joey'll respond to… this," Bendy asked while gesturing to all of him.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing. He won't get to you," Henry said.

"Yeah. If he so much as even looks at you, there'll be hell to pay," Sammy growled.

Bendy smiled. So, Sammy did care.

They arrived at the studio shortly after the conversation ended. While walking around, everyone asked who Bendy was. He simply kept his mouth shut, letting Henry and Sammy take care of the explaining.

Later on that day, Alice walked up to him and smiled.

"I know it's you, Bendy," she said.

"Yeah. The transformation happened faster than we thought," he mumbled.

She nodded before her eyes went sad.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just hope I'm wrong about something," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the fast transformation isn't good. There's a high chance you'll die."

"How long do I have?"

"Hours, weeks, months, years? Who knows?"

"That doesn't help me, Angel."

"Well, I don't know how long you have. I can't predict it."

"Well, it's been a couple of days since I've become human."

He started to cough violently, causing Alice to raise an eyebrow and walk forward in concern.

"Bendy? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he said, his voice shaky.

"Right."

Henry rounded the corner and Bendy lit up.

"Henry! You're-!"

His voice gave out and he fell to his knees. Alice let out a loud gasp and ran off.

"Bendy!"

Henry ran to him and picked him up, his head cradled against the taller man's chest.

"H-H-Henry-y-y," Bendy stuttered. He coughed again and black liquid bubbled up to his lips.

"It's okay, Bendy, I'm here," Henry soothed, running his fingers through his hair.

"H-H-Henry, t-t-th-th-the ink-k-k… i-i-it's c-calling m-me-e b-b-back-k-k-k."

"You'll be okay, I promise, you'll be okay."

Sammy rounded the corner and dropped down next to them.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"The ink's calling him back," Henry murmured.

"What?"

"H-H-Henry-y-y-y… is S-S-Sammy-y-y t-t-th-the-ere?"

"Yeah, bud. He's right behind me. Can't you see him?"

"N-n-no. I c-c-can't-t-t see anyth-th-thing."

Sammy and Henry looked at each other in worry.

"H-H-Henry-y-y, I kn-kn-know you a-a-and S-S-Sammy-y-y are m-m-my c-c-cr-r-reat-t-tor-s-s."

"We were going to tell you, Bendy. We just didn't know when the right time was."

"I know. H-H-Henry, d-d-don't-t-t s-s-stop d-d-dr-r-rawing-g-g-g me f-f-for the sh-sh-show-w-w. A-a-and Sammy-y-y-y? D-d-don't g-g-gi-v-ve up on th-th-the songs-s-s-s, o-okay?"

"Never," Sammy whispered.

Bendy chuckled before coughing up more black ink. It soon turned red but went back to black. His eyes closed. His breathing slowed. His skin got colder. His body turned into ink.

Henry closed his eyes and lowered his head. He felt Sammy do the same but instead buried his face into his shoulder. Henry knew that it was real, but he wasn't ready to accept it yet. No, he couldn't. Bendy would wake up, laughing, giggling, and playing pranks. Everything would be normal again.

But it could never be normal ever again. Because Bendy was gone.

And he wasn't coming back.

* * *

Sorry it was crapy, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys! So, again, I'm sorry it's been two months, but... shit happens. ANYWAY, how was it? Good? Bad? Meh? Lemme know!

And I promise that the last chapter (chapter ten) will be out before the release of chapter five of Bendy and the Ink Machine (I really, really hope so). If not the October date, than the November date for the Switch (which I have to wait for, grrrrrr)

~*MegaMon2580*~


	10. Epilogue

I know, I know! I said October 26th! But, as you know, that didn't happen as I'd hoped. Luckily, I didn't post this after the November release date, right?

STATS: Favorites: 48 Follows: 49 Reviews: 25

* * *

The next few months were hell for Henry. The grieving. The anger. The betrayal. The… Well, somehow Joey became friendly again. It was weird. Henry didn't trust the man, but it was a start. Sammy was used as an experiment. Joey said it would benefit the company, but…

It was not so successful. Sammy lost all memories of everything and everyone. His head was so screwed up that he thought Bendy was his 'lord and savior'. So, Henry lost two important people because of the ink. A possible husband and a son.

Henry learned to almost envy both Boris and Alice. But, eventually, even they turned back into the ink. So, Joey tried again. He got a Bendy. Henry was really excited because, hello?! It meant his son was back!

But it was a lie.

That Bendy didn't last a day.

Joey tried and tried for months, but Henry soon left the studio, never to look back again.

Until…

…

One day…

…

'Dear Henry,

It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together.  
30 years really slips away, doesn't it?

If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop.  
There's something I need to show you.

Your best pal,

Joey Drew'

…

"Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's find what you wanted me to see."

* * *

Shitty ending. But, here's what I got. Next "chapter" will be a big thank you to everyone who read the story and reviewed ;)

~*MegaMon2580*~


	11. Author's Note (Not a Chapter!)

Wowie, my most reviewed story to date! And my most followed too! You guys rock! It's not my most favorited (and only by one too!), but that doesn't matter. Who knew my little Bendy and the Ink Machine story would get so much popularity? I know I sure didn't!

I really want to thank Dancing-Ink-Demon for pretty much reviewing every chapter. You rock! There are so, so many of you who reviewed and kept me going, but I don't think I could list all of you without leaving anyone out.

Thank you RainFlight31039 for your idea about him sneezing! Should have given you credit at the start, but I'm here now. I also want to thank Prototron MJ Tornada and Anon for your theories. You guys were acually really close to what I wanted it to go to, but, ya know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Anyway, that's the shpeal. Until next time.

~*MegaMon2580*~


End file.
